2 Nations, 3 wizards
by BrOwNiEfOx
Summary: Canada and America go to Hogwarts on Engalnd's request to watch over Harry. Takes place in the first year and will probably continue from there. Warning: I'm new to Hatalia, so they might seem a bit OOC at first. if so, please tell me. Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter of Hetalia Discontinued. :( Up for adoption
1. Chapter 1

**America POV**

"Why are you asking me to go to your magic school?" whined America. England had come to him asking if he could go to- what had he called it, Warthog? - And watch over some guy whose name sounded like Harold Porker.

"Because I have to go to the World Meetings." sighed England.

"And what means its okay for me to go?"

"I can cover for you." he replied, thinking that the other countries would be happy to not have to hear the American's crazy ideas for a whole year.

"Fine," sighed America, "But under one condition." _Great, _thought England to himself, _a condition. _"I want Canada to come."

A few days later, England stood with an 11 year old Canada and America. England had used a spell to make them younger so they could fit in. They both wore a charmed watch that could control how old they looked. The face of America's was the American flag, while Canada's was the Canadian flag. It had taken a few days to get the letter of acceptance to Dumbledore and back. Currently, the North Americans started upward at the Leaky Cauldron, unamazed.

"Dude, are you sure this is entrance to Diagon Alley and not some place you got drunk at?" asked America as they walked inside. England replied with a kick.

"Yes, I am posit-" England was cut off by the bar tender.

"Ah, you're early Arthur. The regular like usual?" England blushed and America gave a laugh.

"No, not today, I'm taking these two kids to get their things for Hogwarts." Replied England, and took the two boys to a wall that he tapped with his wand and opened revealing Diagon Alley. As they left, the three countries just missed the boy who lived and a half-giant entering the bar.

"Where do we go first?" asked Canada. America and Canada were gawking at the stores around him. America decided that he wanted magic in his country.

"We're going to go get your wands first." Replied England as they entered a shop with writing on the top that said Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C. Inside was an old man.

"Ah, customers. Will it be the young ones who are getting wands?" the man, probably Ollivander, asked the three.

"Yes, this is Mathew Williams and Alfred Jones."

"Well, let's start with Alfred." Ollivander reached into a drawer and pulled out a long stick. "Willow, dragon heartstring, 11 inches." He handed the wand to Alfred, but the second it touched his hand, the wand maker pulled it back. "No, no it just won't do." He muttered and pulled out another one.

"Willow, golden eagle feather, 12 inches." This time when Alfred grabbed the wand, a warm feeling filled him and red, white, and blue sparks flew out. The old wand maker smiled at this and grabbed a new wand, this time for Mathew.

"Maple, silver polar bear heartstring, 10 inches." When the Canadian grabbed the wand, maple leaves burst from the tip. Arthur paid for the wands and as they left, they saw a gigantic man enter the shop followed by a skinny boy.

**Arthur POV**

"So we just run through the wall?" America asked England for about the 30th time.

"Yes, just run right through. And please try to be inconspicuous, I would prefer none of my people to be thrown into turmoil seeing people walk through a wall."

"Okay, okay, I'll go first, because that's what a hero does!" America ran through the wall, followed by Canada, before Arthur followed behind them.

It had been 25 or so years since England had been to platform 9 ¾, and the place hadn't changed. Wizards and witches still ran around in a hurry to get their son or daughter onto the cherry red train.

"Yo, Iggy, over here!" England was pulled out of his thoughts by America calling him over to where he and Canada stood, just outside of the train doors. He quickly ran over to where they stood.

"Are all of your things on?"

"Yeah." Canada gave a small smile from behind Kumajiro's fur.

"Try not to get into any trouble."

"Haha, don't worry Iggy, I'm a hero after all." The train whistle blew and the two 11 year olds got on the train. As England watched the train leave the station, he thought about when America had really been that old, before he had been a colony and then gained his independence. Back when he played with wooden soldiers and looked up to him.

A rough tear traced England's cheek before he turned away from the diminishing train, heading home.

**Harry POV**

Ron had just been talking about how useless his rat was when the door slammed open, revealing a boy with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Hey, can me and my brother sit here?" the newcomer asked.

"Your brother?" Harry could only see one person.

"Yeah, my brother C- Mathew." The boy motioned to a boy was sitting next to Harry. Harry jumped in surprise.

"Hi." The boy, Mathew, gave a little wave. In his arms was a… polar bear? "So, can we sit here?"

"Sure." Ron said, poking Scabbers, trying to wake the rat up. "So, who're you?" Ron pointed at the louder of the two.

"Me? I'm the hero! But you can call me Alfred!" Alfred smiled. He then reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a hamburger.

"So, where are you guys from, you don't seem to be from around here." asked Harry.

"I come from the heroic country of America, and Mattie's from Canada!" Harry wanted to ask how brothers could be from different countries, but decided against it at the way they both seemed closed off to more questions.

The door to their compartment opened revealing a brown haired girl. "Has anyone seen a toad? Neville's lost one."

"We already told him we haven't see one." said Ron, but the girl wasn't listening. She was staring at Harry.

"Oh, are you Harry Potter? You have the scar?" She started to sit down, but the seat made a noise. Wait, that's right, the- what was it, Mathew?- was sitting there. "I know all about you, of course – I got a few extra books for background reading, and you're in _Modern Magical History _and _The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts _and_ Great Wizarding Events of the Twentieth Century."_

"Am I?" said Harry, feeling dazed.

"Goodness, didn't you know, I'd have found out everything I could if it was me; my name is Hermione Granger, by the way. Do either of you know what house? I've been asking around, and I hope I'm in Gryffindor, it sounds by far the best: I hear Dumbledore himself was in it, but I suppose Ravenclaw wouldn't be too bad… Anyway, I'd better go look for Neville's toad. You four had better change, you know, I expect we'll be there soon." Hermione left the compartment.

The topic turned to their families. Harry talked about his horrible muggle aunt and uncle, and about how they gave everything to Dudley. Ron talked about how, being the second to youngest in his family, he hardly got anything that hadn't been his brothers first.

"What about you guys?" Harry asked Alfred and Mathew. Both of them flinched.

"W-what about us?" asked Alfred, giving what sounded like a nervous laugh.

"What's your family like?" before either of the boys could answer his question, the door opened, revealing the boy Harry had seen in the robe shop and two other boys.

"Is it true?" he said. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, is it?"

"Yes." said Harry. He was looking at the other boys. Both of them were thickset and looked extremely mean. Standing on either side of the pale boy, they looked like bodyguards.

"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle." Said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco Malfoy looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckle, and more children than they can afford."

He turned back to Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are much better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friend with the wrong sort. I can help you there."

He held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.

"I think I can tell who the wrong sorts are for myself, thanks." he said coolly.

Draco didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.

"I'd be careful it I were you, Potter," he said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer you'll go the same way as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them, wither, you hang around with riffraff like the Weasleys and that Hagrid, and it'll rub off on you."

Both Harry and Ron stood up.

"Say that again." Ron said, his face as red as his hair.

"Unless you get out now," said Harry, more bravely than he felt, because Crabbe and Goyle were a lot bigger than him, Ron, or Alfred.

"But we don't feel like leaving, do we boys? We've eaten all out food and you still seem to have some."

Goyle reached toward the Chocolate frogs, but his hand stopped midway as if it had hit something. Wait, Alfred's brother Mathew was right in front of him.

"Sorry." Whispered the boy and began to move out of the way, but Malfoy grabbed the Mathew's polar bear from his arms.

"What's this, a toy?"

"Give him back please." Mathew looked a bit distressed at not having his bear.

"What, is it important to you?" sneered Malfoy. He walked over to the window and opened it, holding the bear outside the train. "If it's so important, why don't you come grab it?"

Before Harry or Ron could move, a hand grabbed the collar of Malfoy's shirt and pulled his arm back in. Malfoy spun around and was greeted by a very angry looking American.


	2. Chapter 2

**Alfred POV**

"Put the bear down." growled Alfred, his usually joyful eyes dark. Malfoy was shaking, but wouldn't go down without a fight.

"And what are you going to do if I don't?" In response, Alfred punched him, sending him into the compartment wall, which bent from the force. Kumojirou fell out of Draco's hands.

The pure blood scrambled to his feet and ran out the door, his two body guards following after. Alfred bent down and picked up the small polar bear, handed him to his twin, and sat back down as if nothing had happened, and to him, who had been through many wars, it was nothing. But to the two wizards in the compartment, it was something more.

"How did you do that?"

"Do what?" asked Alfred as he stuffed one of the chocolate frogs into his mouth. Before the question could be repeated, the compartment door opened revealing the Hermione girl.

"I heard a lot of noise. You weren't fighting wer- OH MY GOSH WHAT HAPPENED TO THE WALL!?"

"Walls do that when you slam people into them." Alfred really couldn't see what the what the big deal was.

"You slammed someone into a wall?! You'll be in trouble before we even get there!" Hermione sighed. "Well, I just came by to tell you that you better change, were almost there." She slammed the door behind her.

The boys changed into their robes (though Alfred wore his jacket on top) and the train stopped soon after. As they got off, they heard a voice yelling.

"Firs' years, over here! firs' years, firs' years!"

"Hagrid!" Harry ran over to a giant holding a lamp.

"Dude, what are you?" Alfred stared up at the giant.

"I'm a half giant. An' who are ya'?" asked Hagrid.

"I'm Alfred Thehero Jones, and this is Mathew Williams." Hagrid jumped a bit when a replica of Alfred seemed to matiralize out of nowhere.

"Nice to meet ya, now ge' into a boat." The two boys obliged. They were able to find an empty boat and sit alone.

"America, do you think we'll be able to keep our secret?" Canada looked out at the almost still lake.

"With the hero here, nothing will go wrong, trust me!" Canada didn't look quite convinced.

**Harry POV**

When they finally arrived at the castle, they were led to a hall and were told to wait there until someone came to get them.

"How do you think we'll be sorted?" Harry asked Ron. It had been bothering him for a while.

"Don't know. Fred said it hurts a lot, but I think he was joking." Ron replied.

"I bet you have to show how heroic you are!" Alfred said, a gleam in his eyes. Just then, there were screams as ghost filled the room.

"Mattie! Ghosts!" Alfred ran behind his repli- Mathew.

"Ah, first years!" one of the ghost said, causing Alfred to shake harder.

"Ha, look at that coward hide!" laughed Malfoy, pointing at Alfred. Harry noticed Mathew's hand started shaking at that.

"Please don't say that." Mathew said, his voice shaking.

"Goyle, did you hear something? No? Must have been the wind." Malfoy sneered at Mathew. Now Mathew's whole body was shaking.

"Take that back." Mathew seemed to be struggling to stay calm.

"And what are you going to do? You couldn't hurt a fly." Something in the Canadian seemed to snap. He strode forward and punched Malfoy's cheek, causing his head to jerk to the right.

"Never insult my family." Growled Mathew, before returning to his usually quiet self. "Please?"

"Mathew, that was awesome!" Alfred seemed to have been distracted from his fear of ghosts by the fight. "That's why you're my sidekick!"

Before Malfoy or his body guards could retaliate, a woman in an emerald green rode came in and sent the ghost away.

"Hello, I am Professor Mcgonagall-" and that's about where Harry stopped listening. He was too busy watching Alfred pull a seemingly endless supply of hamburgers out of his pocket and eating them. So far, Harry had counted about 24 burgers.

"-smarten yourselves up, you will be going entering in a few moments." Harry caught the last of the teachers speech. After a few more moments, they entered the Great Hall.

Gasps filled the first years at the sight of the Great Hall. Candles floated in the air above the student's heads. There were four tables, one for each house. at the head of the hall were the teachers. Mcgonagall walked up to the front and pulled out a stool with an old, warn wizard hot on top. A rip opened at the brim of the hat like a mouth and it started to sing.

"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,

But don't judge on what you see,

I'll eat myself if you can find

A smarter hat than me.

You can keep your bowlers black,

Your top hat's sleek and tall,

For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat

And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head

The sorting hat can't see,

So try me on and I will tell you

Where you ought to be;

You might belong in Gryffindor,

Where dwell the brave at heart,

Their daring nerve and chivalry

Set Gryffindor apart.

You might belong in Hufflepuff,

Where they are just and loyal,

Patient Hufflepuffs and are true,

And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,

If you've a ready mind,

Where those of wit and learning,

Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin,

You'll make your real friends,

Those cunning folk use any means

To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!

And don't get in a flap!

You're in safe hands (though I have none0

For I'm a Thinking Cap!"

The entire hall burst into applause when the hat finished it's song, which bowed to each table before going limp.

"So all we have to do is put on the hat? I'm going to kill Fred, he kept going on about wrestling a troll." Ron said. While Harry agreed he was a bit relieved, he was still very worried. If it could see everything in his head, the hat would see how scared he was. What if it didn't put him in a house at all? Looking at Mathew and Alfred, he wasn't the only one worried.

**Hero's POV**

As Alfred cheered with the rest of the room, he saw his twin looked worried. "What is it Canadia?"

"It's Canada." Mathew sighed. "Well, if the hat can see anything in our head, won't it see that we're countries?" Alfred's clapping hands froze. "What should we do?"

"Good question. As the hero, I have the perfect answer." America said. "We just don't have to think about being Nations." Canada didn't look convinced, but there wasn't any other option.

Professor Mcgonagall pulled out a list and started reading off the list. Each name seemed to hold suspense as each drew them closer to Jones, Alfred. On the bright side, Harry got into Gryffindor.

"Jones, Alfred!"  
His name was finally called. For a moment, a shiver ran down his body, and fear settled in, but it was quickly shrugged off. Hero's don't get scared. As the old hat was put over his head, it covered his eyes.

"Hmm, I haven't had one of you in years." The voice of the hat whispered in his ear.

"What are you talking about?" thought Alfred to the Sorting hat.

"You know what I'm talking about Alfred, or should I say America. Don't worry, your secret's safe with me. Now, where to put you is obvious. GRYFFINDOR!"

Alfred walked over to the Gryffindor and waited for an eternity for Mathew to be called. During that eternity, he was joined by frog-boy Neville, Hermione, and Ron. When Mathew was finally called, the sorting hat took a moment before finally yelling out the house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"WHAT?!"

**A/N: this is my poor excuse of a cliff hanger. I know, pitiful. Hope you enjoyed the chapter thought!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Canada POV**

Canada looked to see Alfred standing up, anger flaring in his eyes.

"What do you mean Matthew's in Hufflepuff!" shouted Alfred again at the hat.

"I believe you know exactly what I mean." The Hat replied as Mcgonagall lifted it up and placed it on a stool. The American didn't respond, but began to walk up to the front of the Great Hall until he was right in front of the Hat, which he then grabbed and placed back onto Matthew's head.

"You take a deeper look in there and tell me again what house my twin is in." growled America.

"My my, your brother has quite a dark side, doesn't he? Well, I'll look a bit deeper, but I was fairly thorough last time. I can't see what else-" the Sorting Hat's talking abruptly stopped before he continued with curiosity in his voice. "Well, it was very well hidden. I can see why I over looked it last time. It's buried so deep that it's nearly invisible."

"What is?" Canada questioned.

"Your bravery." answered the hat. "You truly belong in GRYFFINDOR!" Alfred clapped loudest as the Sorting Hat was once again lifted from Canada's head and they walked to the Gryffindor table. Dumbledore said some random words and the feast began. Everything was going well for the first half of the feast. Both Alfred and Matthew had been hesitant to eat the food, but after Alfred had been heroic enough to try it and not die, that was no longer a problem. The problem happened just a little after that.

"That does look good." Matthew spun around to see a ghost standing behind him, looking at the food with a longing gaze. Harry and Ron began to start up a conversation with it, but Matthew wasn't paying attention. Instead he was looking to see if Alfred had seen him yet, but when Canada looked America wasn't there. The sound of the doors to the Great Hall slamming shut was an answer to where the North American had gone.

"Should I go after him?" the Canadian asked the older student next to him. Percy, was it?

"No, he can't do that much trouble, and by the type of person he seems he'll probably need the extra time to find he was around the school. Mash potatoes, Mitchell?"

"Matthew." subconsciously corrected Matthew, not quite trusting that Alfred would not get into trouble.

**Hero POV**

Alfred had stopped running after about 5 minutes and finally began to take in the place around. Looking over the railing, he saw that he was on the third floor. Turning, he began to walk down a random corridor. There seemed to be nothing significant about the place at first, but after a while he began to here a deep growling sound. As he continued walking, he found it was coming from one of the doors. Turning the handle, he found that the door was locked. He was beginning to contemplate breaking down the door when he heard someone calling his name. Turning he saw Canada running toward, the polar bear in his arms.

"Hey Matthew! There's something behind this door!" he called as his twin finally reached him.

"Alfred, we're not supposed to go down this corridor." Canada grabbed America and began to drag him back toward the stairs.

"Okay dude, but we're coming back sometime." Together the twins hurried off to their new dorms.

As the school year began, they found, though, that they were too busy to return to the 3rd floor corridor. The school was a maze, and caused it to be almost impossible to get to classes on time. Peeves would constantly go out of his way to scare the first years, especially Alfred, jumping out from locked doors and sneaking up behind you. Nearly Headless Nick was more than happy to help lost first years, but Alfred still wouldn't go near him or any other ghost. The classes themselves weren't too bad, except for history of magic, which Alfred refused to go to, saying that he knew enough history anyway.

One morning, in which Harry and Ron were congratulating each other on not getting to the Great Hall without getting lost (Alfred and Matthew had no problem, needing to know their way around places when sent on the occasional spy mission by their bosses) Malfoy decided to strut over to their table, an owl perched on his arm.

"I'll bet that none of you have an eagle-owl." Malfoy taunted. "I bet you don't even _have _an owl." Malfoy pointed at Alfred. Alfred just smiled his Hollywood smile back.

"You know what, you're right Malfoy. I don't have an owl." Alfred put his fingers to his lips and gave a shrill whistle. "I have something much better."

The owls became a bit jittery, as if they could sense something coming. After a few seconds, a full grown eagle flew through the window, landing gracefully on Alfred's outstretched arm.

"Malfoy, meet Clark. He and I go way back." Alfred stoked Clark's feathers, relishing the look of shock on Malfoy's face. Malfoy gave a sniff and walked back to his table, trying to keep an air of confidence but failing miserably.

"Ha, did you see the look on his face!" Alfred laughed. Clark nipped at Alfred's cowlick before flying off and landing in front of Neville, eyeing the sausage that was on his fork hungrily. "Hey Matthew, I'm going to write a quick note to Iggy!"

"Okay." Canada had two plates in front of him, one for him and one for Kumojiruo, who was currently sleeping on his plate, his fur getting covered in maple syrup. "Kumokiko, please don't sleep in maple syrup, it's hard to clean it out of your fur."

"Who are you?" Kumojiruo asked sleepily.

"I'm Canada." Canada sighed, not noticing Hermione sitting next to him.

"Dude, Canada, how's this for a letter!" Alfred stuffed a piece of paper in front of Matthew's face.

_Hey Iggy,_

_ DUDE! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THERE WERE GHOSTS HERE!_

_ Both Mattie and I are in Gryffindor. Apparently we're just that heroic! _

_ We also found a snarling door. HOW EPIC IS THAT!_

_ ~THE HERO!_

"Seems good." Matthew tied it to Clark's leg, who had successfully gotten a sausage from Neville, and flew off. After Clark was gone, Hermione ran up to Alfred.

"How did you do that?" Hermione demanded.

"How did I do what?" Alfred questioned back.

"That eagle. It landed on your arm, but," Hermione grabbed Alfred's arm and inspected it. "Your arm isn't damaged at all."


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry POV**

Harry looked at Alfred's arm. Sure enough, not a single mark was on it. But didn't people need to wear thick gloves when they had eagles so the talons don't pierce their arm.

"Um, well, you see, the reason for that is…" Alfred said nervously.

"Clark is broken." Matthew spoke up suddenly, whipping some maple syrup off of his bear.

"Yeah, that's right!" Alfred shouted. "He, um, fell out the nest when he was little, and because of that he has a loose grip! Yeah, that's it!" Alfred grinned. Harry just sighed.

"Well, anyway, I have bad news. We have potions with the Slytherines today. I hear Snape favors them, now we get to see if that's true."

**American POV**

Alfred gave a sigh as he stared at the cauldron in front of him. Snape had given his whole song and dance, oh so nicely picking on Harry for every question. Right now Alfred sat next to Neville and stirred their cauldron lazily. Neville carefully added some porcupine quills and then looked up at the directions on the board before grabbing his hair and starting to panic.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Alfred looked at his partner.

"I-I added the porcupine quills before taking the cauldron off the fire." Neville stared at the potion, which was beginning to bubble furiously.

"Don't worry Neville, the hero's got this!" Alfred laughed a laugh that no one could tell was nervous. "You go over to Hermione and ask her if she can help at all, though, just in case." As soon as Neville was gone, Alfred ran his hands through his hair. The potion looked ready to blow. What was it the Salem witches used to say about potions? If they are unstable use the core of a wand to even it out. It won't be the potion you meant to make, maybe not a potion at all, but it will be stable.

But people don't just keep wand cores on hand! Another hand ran through his hair. Wait, that was it. People used - hair to make wand cores, so why not nation hair? It was a long shot, but Alfred didn't have many options. Carefully he snipped off a piece of hair and put it into the cauldron just as Snape made his walk around the class room, inspecting the potions. When he came to theirs, he gave one of his signature sneers.

"What. Is. This?' Snape looked at the potion distastefully.

"Um, a cure for boils?" Alfred gave a try.

"Then why is it bright gold?"

"Because it's more heroic than yours." Alfred waited to see if Snape's face would start to change color like so many others did when talking about him, but his face just darkened.

"Then why don't you drink a vial and prove it Mr. Jones?"

"Sure dude!" Alfred took out a vial and took a swig. Good thing he was a nation, if it was poison he shouldn't be dead for too long. It had an interesting taste that reminded him hamburgers and soda, of football games in summer, happiness and pain, and just plain American culture. As if passed down his throat, he felt a bit better, more sure of himself than he had before.

"Nope, not cure for boils!" Alfred gave his thousand watt smile. For a second, he thought that if might burn Snape with his glow. That was another period he would have free. Scowling (dude, there's more than 2 facial expressions!) Snape filled his own vial with the potions and stalked off. A few seconds later Neville returned holding potions ingredients in his arms.

"Hermione says that these should set the potion right." Neville looked into the cauldron. "Was it golden before?"

"Of course it was dude! I know nothing about potions, so I didn't touch it! It could've exploded!"

* * *

**Hermione POV**

Hermione sat at the dinner table, staring at Matthew. She didn't trust the boy. True, she didn't trust Alfred either, but the conversation between Matthew and his bear earlier still echoed through her head. He had said something about Canada. When she had paid him more attention (which was hard since she couldn't remember his name half the time) she noticed that he had the language tic that most Canadians had. And there was that weird curl he had… she began to reach for it.

"Why are you staring at Mattie?"

Hermione spun around to see Alfred wolfing down a burger and looking at her.

"Oh, um…" Great quick thinking, Hermione. Alfred sighed and slung his arm over Hermione.

"Don't worry, I'm fine with it, but I think Mattie might have his eyes on this girl we know named Katyusha so you might want to make your move while she's not here."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione started at Alfred.

"It's okay Hermione, you can tell me you like Mattie- don't deny it, you've been staring at him for, like, thirty minutes, which is surprising because most people can't see him after fifteen." Hermione felt herself blush.

"No! It's not like that! I was just wondering why you have an American accent and he had a Canadian accent?"

"Oh, that's all? Why didn't you just ask! I would think you could answer that on your own, it's not complicated." This was it, perhaps it would shed some light on the mysterious twins. "I'm American and he's Canadian." And that hope was down the drain.

"Yes, I know, but why are you from different counties?" Before Alfred could answer, thought, Clark flew in grabbed Ron's rat from off the table.

"Scabbers!" Ron yelled as Clark flew around the Great Hall.

"Clark, put him down!" Alfred yelled up to the bald eagle. Clark obliged… from 20 feet above. Luckily, Ron was able to catch to rat before it hit the ground. Clark flew down and landed on Alfred's arm again.

"Clark, you and I need a serious talk!" Alfred stalked out of the Great Hall, Matthew following behind.

**Matthew POV**

Matthew followed America out the door. As soon as the doors shut behind them, Clark started to explain.

"There's something not right about that rat! It's not normal!"

"But England said not to meddle in anything not involving Harry." Canada objected.

"And if it ends up being something that might end up being a danger to Harry?" Clark countered.

"If that happens, you and Kumojiki can fight over who eats him."


	5. Chapter 5

**Harry POV**

It was another breakfast at the Gryffindor table. Harry was thinking about the conversation they had had with Hagrid the other day when Ron come over to him looking depressed.

"What's wrong Ron?"

"We'll be learning how to ride broomsticks today, and we're doing it with the Slytherines." Harry gave a groan.

"Just what I wanted, to make a fool of myself on a broom in front of Malfoy."

"I wouldn't count on it." Hermione looked up from the book she was reading about riding broomsticks. "Your father was a beater for Gryffindor. It's in your blood." Harry looked at her, surprised.

"Any way, if you fall, the hero will save you!" Alfred put his arm around Harry. Hermione looked at him intently as he smiled back, his twin, what's-his-name, was looking at Ron's rat curiously.

"Well, we'd better get to class before the bell. I can't afford to be late again." Harry broke the uneasy silence and the five Gryffindors headed to class.

* * *

The Gryffindors and Slytherines walked out to the field where the broomsticks lay. Each student stood next to a broom as Madam Hooch walked out.

"Each student to a broom!" She called. "To summon your broom, simply put your hand above it and call 'up!'"

'Ups' filled the air as each student called to their broom. Harry's broom came the first time, so did Alfred's and Malfoy's. Hermione's just lay on the ground while Neville's turned over. He wondered if brooms could sense if you were scared, because Neville's voice plainly said that he would rather stay on the ground. After a (long) while, everyone finally retrieved their brooms from off the ground.

"Now, on the count of three, mount your broom, take off for a few seconds, and land again. One, two," Before Madam Hooch could finish, Neville started to take off.

"Boy, get down from there!" Madam Hooch yelled up to Neville, who was starting to freak out.

"Don't worry, I'll get you!" Alfred took off and flew under Neville just as he fell off. "Yeah, that's how the hero does it!" Alfred gave his signature laugh. The broomstick magically held both of them. Everyone just watched in awe. Alfred had flow well for his first time ever touching a broom.

"Am- Alfred, look out!" Everyone snapped out of their trance as Matthew yelled to his brother. Alfred looked in front of him… and ran into a wall. They then fell out of the sky, Neville on top of Alfred. Madam Hooch immediately ran over to them.

"Oh dear, let's see, yes, you seem to have a broken wrist, and you, you… seem fine." Madam Hooch inspected Alfred carefully. "But there's no way for you to be okay after a fall like that. You two, follow me to the hospital wing." Madam Hooch left to the castle, Neville clutching his wrist and Alfred sputtering about how he was okay. When they had left, Malfoy gave a sharp laugh.

"Did you see those two idiots? How could you miss a wall that's right in front of you? The idiots! It's no wonder though, since one of them _is _an American. And look, Longbottom dropped that weird ball of his!" Malfoy leaned down and picked an orb off the ground. "I think I'll hide it for him. How about up a tree?"

"Malfoy, give it here!" Harry held out his hand angrily.

"Sorry, what was that, _Potter?" _Malfoy spat the last word like it was acid on his tongue.

"I said give. It. Here!"

"Make me." Malfoy climbed onto his broom and took off into the air. Without hesitating, Harry followed suit, cheers, sore remarks, and warnings of trouble following him into the air. Harry immediately felt he was born to do this. This was easy. This was fun. This was wonderful! Once Harry was in the air, Malfoy didn't seem nearly as confident.

"Hand it over, or I'll come over there." Harry threatened. Malfoy seemed a bit more pale than usual, but didn't want to go out without a spark.

"You want it? Catch it." Harry watched as the remembrall slip out of Malfoy's hand, and it was like there was nothing but the descending orb and Harry. Air rushed passed as Harry pushed his broom into a steep descent. Reaching his hand out, Harry's hand touched the ball and finally closed around it while he pulled the broom out of its fall just in time to avoid hitting the hard, unforgiving earth. Cheers broke out from the Gryffindors… until Professor McGonagall's voice broke the air.

"Harry Potter!" McGonagall walked over to harry, absolutely speechless. "Well I'd never- in all my days- how you- Potter, come with me did. We need to talk." The Transfiguration teacher grabbed Harry's arm and began to pull him away, causing Harry to miss Malfoy say yet another rude remark about Harry and Alfred and both Ron and Matthew punch the blonde-haired.

**Alfred POV**

"I'm fine, really!" Alfred complained to Madam Pomfrey.

"How can you be fine after a fall like that? Keep lying down until I say you're fine." They had had this conversation somewhere around 51 times and Alfred was beginning to get sick of lying down. He really was fine! Finally giving up, he crossed his arms and fell back onto the bed. Why were all of Britain's people so stuck up and rude? Deciding that it would be a while until he would get out, Alfred decided to search his country. It was one of the upsides to being a nation. Nations could see through the eyes of their people on a whim, see how things were going, what needed work or help, the likes.

Currently, he looked through the eyes of a random young boy who was standing on the top of a tall building, looking over the edge.

"No one would mind if I left," The boy said to himself. "All I'd have to do is jump. It's easy. Come on, you can do it." The boys muscles tensed up prepared to jump.

_No, don't do it! _Alfred though desperately. The boy looked around.

"Who-who's there?"

_Ah, um, I'm… your conscience. Don't do this. Ending your life won't take the pain away; it just gives it to someone else!_

"But nobody cares about. They won't mind.

_Come on, it can't be that bad, tell me about it. _The boy sat down on the ledge and began to talk to his 'conscience' about his problems. Tears began to stream down his eyes as he spoke, and Alfred would find himself talking about England, or rather Arthur as he made sure he called him, and how things were between them. After a few hours, he successfully talked the boy down from suicide. As he brought himself away from his land, he thought how he would need to keep an eye on the boy in the future.

"Alfred, you're awake, Madam Pomfrey says we can go now." Neville stood next to Alfred's bed. Looking out the window, Alfred saw that it was getting dark. Together they walked back to the common room, only to find that the Portrait lady wasn't there.

"W-what do we do now?" Neville asked Alfred, shaking slightly.

"That's easy; the hero always knows what to do! We stand out here until someone opens it!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Um… who was this again? Oh, yes, Canada POV**

Canada watched as Harry and Ron got out of their beds and silently began to creep out the room and down to the Common room. By the look of it, they were probably sneaking out. After a bit of debate with himself, Matthew decided to follow them. Maybe they were going to check on Alfred. Slipping out after them, Canada headed into the common room. He came out just in time to see the portrait close, so he quickly followed.

Outside he saw Harry and Ron arguing with Hermione about sneaking out at night. Apparently Ron and Harry had been challenged to a duel and Hermione didn't think they should go. As usually, he just stayed back and watched as Hermione whipped around to go back inside, only to notice that Portrait lady wasn't there. While Hermione started panicking, Canada heard a soft, sniffling noise. Following it, he found Neville was making it, a sleeping America next to him.

"EEK, please, leave me alone!" Neville screamed and put his hands in front of him, blocking Canada. "I'm already being tortured by the Bloody Baron coming around!" Canada sighed.

"Neville, it's me, Matthew." Matthew knelt down and whispered into Alfred's ear. "Alfred, I'm making pancakes but Arthur wants to help." Alfred's head popped up so quickly, Matthew thought it might end up snapping off.

"DON'T LET HIM!" Alfred then looked around for Arthur, probably to tie him up before he entered the kitchen, and then realized he was back in Hogwarts. "Bro, don't do that, you gave me a heart attack." Alfred playfully punched Matthew's arm as he got up. "Neville and I have been stuck out here for a couple hours, waiting for the portrait lady to come back."

"Harry and Ron were trying to sneak out, and Hermione and I followed them, so now were all stuck." Harry, Ron, and Hermione were now standing next to Matthew, listening in.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but Harry and I have to go to a duel. Good bye." Ron turned around and started to head to the trophy room, Harry next to him.

by Neville and Matthew, and finally Hermione, who huffily said she was just coming to make sure they didn't get into trouble.

**Harry POV**

Harry wasn't sure where Michael, no, Matthew had come from, but now their original group of two had changed to six. Almost silently the group crept through the castle; the only noise was their breathing and Hermione's whispered ranting. As they entered the trophy room, though, they didn't see any Slytherines.

"Where are they? Isn't it midnight?" Ron looked around the room, as if he would find Malfoy and his team appear out of nowhere.

"Hm, well, my watch says it's midnight." Alfred looked as his watch.

"Watch? What's a watch?" Alfred put his arm in front of Ron's face.

"It's like a small clack that can fit on your wrist."

"Woah, that's so cool. Can I try it on?" Alfred snatched his arm back as Ron reached for it.

"NO."

"Why no-" Before Ron could finish tough, Harry shushed him. He could hear something, no, someone near the trophy room.

"That's right, my sweet, sniff them out, they ought to be around here." Filches voice entered the trophy room.

"It's Filch!" Ron unnecesaritly hissed. "Malfoy must have told him that we would be here! Oh, if I see that rat, I swear I'm gonna-"

"I told you we would get in trouble! I told you! But did you listen? No, you went ahead and did whatever you wanted!"

"Guys, stop fighting, we have to get out of here!" A ghost whispered at the angry kids. Wait, it was just Matthew. All complaints came to a stop as the group moved as one to the other side of the trophy room and out the other side just as Filch entered. Silently, the six-some crept farther from the trophy room… before Ron knocked over a suit of armor.

"RUN!" Harry ordered before they started to stampede down the hall. They eventually ran into Peeves, and while Alfred cowered and Ron tried talking Peeves into not giving them away, Harry and Hermione found a random door. Being the wonderful wizard she was, Hermione unlocked the door and they ran in while Peeves yelled to the whole castle that there were students out of bed.

The group stood quietly on the other side of the door, listening as Filch come to the door and letting out a breath of relief when he left.

"Neville, what is it?" Neville had been tugging at Harry's sleeve ever since they had entered the room, and it was getting extremely annoying. Shakily. Neville pointed to a dark figure behind them. Three pairs of eyes looked back.

Everyone screamed at the sight of a giant three-headed in front of them, snarling angily. Everyone, that is, but Matthew and Alfred. Matthew simply looked at it curiously while Alfred… was Alfred.

"OMGOSH I WANT ONE!" Alfred yelled and began to walk over to the dog but Matthew held him back. Hermione grabbed the door and wrenched it open and the six Gryffindors darted out, heading for their common room.

**Snape POV**

Snape sat in his room, staring at the small vial of golden liquid on his table, half full after he had used it on some of it on expiriments.

"It just doesn't make any sense!" Snape angrily slammed his hands on his desk before reaching and snatching the vial before it fell and broke.

"It simply is not done!" Snape continued to rant as he paced his office. "Much less done by a idiot like Jones!" Snape stopped and looked at the vial in his hand. "Might as well be sure." Snape unstopped the vial and poured the golden liquid into his mouth. His body immediately felt lighter, and his brain seemed to spark. Now, all the doubt in his mind was gone.

"How in the world does a first year just accidently make Felix Felicis?"

**A/N: Okay, I know what you're thinking. "We waited this long for that?" But for me, the boring chapters ate the hardest to get through. Sorry for the wait, and don't forget, more reviews = faster updates! ~ BrOwNiEfOx**


	7. I am so sorry! :(

I am sorry to tell you this, but I will be discontinuing this fanfiction. I have a lot on my hands and will be putting this up for adoption, so if you would like to continue it you may.

I feel bad about this since all you wonderful people have been there and have supported this story so much, but my muse has died, and there's nothing I can do about that.

Thank you all for your reviews.


	8. The Last Update

Okay, I figure I still own you guys a bit, so I decided to tell you guys the entire story line that I had planned for this:

**Sorcerer's Stone (from where we left off)**

-Helps save Hermione from the troll.

-Alfred wins in wizard chess.

-Matthew stays back with Ron after chess thing.

-Alfred walks through fire in the room with Voldemort.

-Their watches break, they become full size and kill Death Eater butt!

**Chamber of Secrets**

-Alfred gets paralyzed by the Basilisk.

-Matthew follows Ron and Harry into the Chamber of Secrets.

-Finds a three headed husky dog and names it Tobuscus. (catch that?)

-Matthew rides Tobuscus and killed the Basilisk.

**Prisoner of Azkaban**

-Demetors make Alfred remember 9/11 and Pearl Harbor

-For Alfred boggart is Amelia Earhart

-End up sneaking Tobuscus out of the castle. (Didn't have a lot planned for this one…)

**Goblet of Fire**

-Alfred accidentally puts Matthew into the goblet of fire and gets pulled with Harry

-Alfred is the one that gets tied up underwater for Matthew.

**Order of the Phoenix**

-Alfred and Matthew can see Thestrals

-Alfred and Peeves join forces


End file.
